The Coldest Day of the Year
by melinda08
Summary: It's time for Sam's annual ski trip, and this time, things were different. For the first time in his life he was finally ready to let go of the ghosts of his past in order to make room for his future with Diane.
1. Chapter 1

It was New Year's Eve, and for quite a while, Sam Malone had been doing some thinking. Yes, they'd had their share of ups and downs, and then there was the fighting- God, Diane drove him crazy. She was stubborn, self-righteous, snobby- and during the past few weeks, Sam had realized that there was no other woman in the world that he'd rather spend his life with.

He'd told her he was going skiing, going to the lodge in Vermont. Of course, he knew that would upset her- usually his yearly trip there had been excuses for trysts with whatever flavor of the month that he'd worked into his schedule. Yes, Diane had tried in her own way to manipulate him into not leaving. That had worked once. But he had to- he needed to go, one last time. There were just some ghosts of his past that he'd had to lay to rest for once and for all.

He had spent the week there, alone. Sam knew that Diane wouldn't-couldn't-know that. But he'd had some serious thinking to do. This thing-whatever it was that he and Diane had going for them- couldn't stay the way it was forever. He wasn't the smartest of men, but even Sam knew a classy gal like Diane couldn't possibly wait around for him forever. He knew he was worth it, but did she?

Once he'd gotten to the lodge, the first thing he'd done was to pull out his little black book. The bible, in his friends' eyes. Yes, Diane hated that thing, and more than once she'd tried to get him to get rid of it. But for whatever reason, Sam hadn't been able to leave his past behind. There were so many uncertainties between himself and Diane. What if things didn't work out? He had to have his backups, just in case.

But on that first cold night on his trip to Vermont, Sam was ready to do something he'd never entertained the thought of before.

After the fire had been lit in the fireplace, Sam took out the little black book and promptly pitched it, watching it burn beyond recognition.

And he didn't, much to his surprise, really regret it.

0000

The next few days were spent trying not to think of Diane. But little things- a pretty view, a song, the empty hours of the night- reminded Sam of her. The weather had cleared a bit, so as he settled in for the night, he decided that a trip to town the next day was in order.

0000

He didn't have much money- surely Sam wouldn't be able to afford the kind of ring that a gal like Diane deserved. But still he looked. One stood out, and he smiled.

Maybe she wouldn't like it, maybe Diane would find it kind of corny, but it was a small, heart-shaped diamond, and for whatever reason, it made Sam think of her.

The fact that it wasn't the most expensive ring in the place helped, of course. But mostly, it reminded him of Diane.

0000

The next few days he'd pull the ring out, and tried like hell to imagine what he'd say to her, how he would ask, what she would say.

He was certain she would accept his proposal, but would she like the ring?

Sam worked hard, loved what he did- but even he knew that a gal like Diane deserved so much more than he could ever provide in one lifetime.

But still, he was going to spend the rest of his life trying like mad to keep her happy.

0000

Finally he arrived back in Boston, and the first place Sam headed to was Cheers. Maybe it would be Carla closing, but his heart raced just a little bit at the thought that he might actually have a little bit of time with Diane to himself.

For some reason the thought made him incredibly happy. Suddenly it didn't seem that cold outside.

0000

"Diane!" Thank God.

She didn't even look up. Instead, she continued to wipe down the last of the tables for the evenings, and she walked over and handed him her apron.

"Hey there, got a kiss to warm up your guy?" he grinned, attempting to pull her close. But she wasn't having any of it.

"What's...wrong? Is that any way to treat your returning warrior?"

Diane sighed. "That's an interesting choice of words, Sam."

"What..."

She placed her hand in front of him. "I have something to say to you, and I ask that you hear me out. What I have to say isn't easy for me to say, but it's the right thing for me. For the both of us."

"Diane, come on..."

"No! I can't do this if you try to be...you. Just...just let me say my peace."

He noticed that she had been avoiding his eyes. Uh oh. This couldn't be good.

"Sam," Diane sighed. "You took your little trip to Vermont, knowing how I felt about it..."

"Sweetheart, it wasn't like that! You don't understand..."

"Sam, no. I do understand. Not only did you set out for one of your little flings, you took your little black book with you. I'm no fool, Sam Malone. It is obvious that you're not ready to commit to me. I have tried, and I have come to see that I have no one to blame but myself. I tried to make you want something that you're not ready for, and for that, I do apologize. I am actually glad you took this little trip, Sam. It gave me a chance to evaluate things, to evaluate my life."

He looked at her, fumbling with the ring in his pocket. "And what did you decide?"

Now Diane looked at him. "I don't want this anymore. I don't want whatever it is we are doing. I want...I deserve something better from my life. We've both made mistakes, and for my part, I am sorry. I just...I just can't do this anymore. I'm sorry, Sam, but its best we part now than to go on just wasting each others' time."

Sam wanted to talk to her, to protest, to show her the ring. But his pride-it just wouldn't let him beg Diane to stay, no matter that it was the one thing he wanted more than anything. "Is that...is that how you really feel?"

Diane didn't say anything for a minute. Finally, she nodded. "It is."

"Well then..." Sam removed his hand from his pocket. "I guess this is it."

"I guess so."

They both stared at each other, both wanting the other to try to get the other to stay, to promise that things would work out, to love each other...but neither one could quite get past their pride.

Diane finally walked away. "Goodbye, Sam."

He didn't say anything as he watched her grab her coat and then, only then, after she had walked out the door of Cheers for the last time that he finally spoke.

"Goodbye, Diane."

He sank down, his back against the bar, and he wondered what in the world he was going to do with that ring.

The end


	2. Chapter 2

The same time, a weary and heart-broken Sam hit the road. Back to Vermont. He could barely afford the gas money, but he knew he just had to do something to get his mind off of the preceding events. The day had come, which if he were honest with himself, that Sam had known in the back of his mind would happen. Diane had finally woken up and realized that she could do much, much better than Sam.

Just when he had been ready to commit to her for the rest of his life, to boot.

Go figure.

0000

"I need room 207- just for a few minutes. I need to go in there..." Sam began.

The clerk wouldn't cooperate. "Sir, in order to reserve a room, you must leave a week's deposit..."

"A week's deposit? Just for a few seconds? ! That's highway robbery! You don't understand...I left something in there, something I need more than anything..."

"I'm sorry, sir. That's policy..."

"Criminy, do you have any idea of what I've been through? I spent a week here, I got rid of my black book, I went to town and bought an engagement ring- an engagement ring! When I get back to Boston, my girl decides to dump me before I even had the chance to ask her to marry me! Do you have any idea...Forget it. This was stupid. A stupid idea."

With that, Sam slunk into a chair, exhausted, frustrated, worn out from everything. It had been a stupid idea, but it was all he had left. Without that proof, without those ashes, there would be no way to convince Diane of all he'd been through over the past week, to make her see that what she thought had happened was the last thing on his mind.

"Sir..." the clerk smiled. "I can go with you if you'd like...just a few minutes, but I would...it is the holidays, after all."

Suddenly energized, Sam jumped up and before he realized what he was doing, he had hugged the man. Feeling pretty stupid, he let go, and soon the two were off to room 207, the room that may have been holding the only thing that could save his future.

0000

There really wasn't much left in the fireplace to sort through. All the ashes pretty much looked the same. Black, dirty, dingy ashes. His heart sank as he realized that he'd went through all this trouble, apparently for nothing.

But he didn't care. If he had driven all that way, he would be damned if he didn't leave with something. Anything.

After grabbing a few handfuls of ashes, he stuffed them into the plastic bag he'd brought with him, and then he thanked the clerk.

"Sir, you've come all this way- would you like to stay the night? I would be happy to offer you a room for the night- free of charge."

Sam shook his head. "No. I can't. I just...no, but thanks."

And with that, Sam was headed back to Boston.

0000

A very annoyed Diane climbed out of bed, ready to kill whoever was ringing the doorbell at this time of morning.

And then she saw who it was, and she was even more annoyed.

"Sam, for goodness sake, what are you doing here? First of all, last night we both agreed that it would be best if we didn't see each other any longer...Sam why on earth is your face black? And your hands...you look like you've been playing in dirt, what is going on?"

Sam, exhausted but exhilarated, held out the bag of ashes. "I got these...for you. Here...take them. Look through them. Tell me what you see!"

"If this is your idea of some sick joke..."

But then she saw it. A tiny piece of binding, and then it hit her. This had been the black book. This couldn't be. Sam would never part with it. Was this his idea of a sick joke?

"Sam, I'm tired, I really don't have it in me any longer to indulge in any more of your jokes..."

"Don't you see? This isn't a joke. Do you know what this is?"

She sighed. "I suppose you're going to tell me this is your black book..."

He eagerly grabbed her arms, leaving black marks to her disgust. "It is! I'll be...the clerk, he told me it would be a long shot, I didn't even know if I could do it...but I did it! I did it!" He giggled.

"What..."

"Diane, don't you see? Last week, when I took off...Yeah, I know what you thought. I wanted to tell you, sweetheart, I really did. I just...I needed some time to think. It wasn't about any woman. Well, there was one woman..."

She turned away, not wanting to hear any of what he had to say.

"Diane, don't you see, last week...the woman was you! I needed time to think...and I know, I know this is crazy, and if you don't believe me...anyways I burned my book! I really did!"

She wanted to believe him, she really did. But did it matter anymore?

"Diane, don't talk. Just listen. I let you have your say, now I'm just telling...I'm asking you...to give me five minutes. And if you still feel the same way, then I will respect you enough to never bother you again."

She looked at the clock. "Time is starting now."

"Diane," he couldn't stop himself. "I know what you think, that I went to Vermont to fool around. But sweetheart, it wasn't like that. I swear! Every time I looked around, I saw you. The view, the food, the bed...okay, maybe it's not time for that. But anyways...I knew the first night that I just had to...I wanted to..."

He didn't say anything else. With his filthy hand, he pulled out the box that he'd been carrying around in his pocket.

"What is this?" She asked, not wanting to believe what her instinct was telling her it was.

"A ring, Diane. I got you a ring. Now I know..I know it's not the fanciest or the most expensive, but when I saw it...I thought of you. Will you please look at it?"

Diane grabbed the box in a huff, still sure this was his idea of a joke. But when she opened it, she saw with her own eyes that Sam wasn't just telling her what she wanted to hear. There it was- a diamond ring.

She bit her lip, her eyes welling up, and then she wrapped her arms around him. "Does this mean..."

He nodded.

Diane pulled back. "Ask me."

"Come on, you know what it is..."

"You need to ask me."

He looked up, then closed his eyes, trying to figure out what he wanted to say to her. Then he looked at her, and took her by the hand. "Diane, I know...I know I've made a lot of mistakes. I haven't always been the man you want me to be, or the man you deserve. I know I'm not the smartest man, but I do know this- Diane, so help me God but I do love you, and I want...Diane, would you marry me?"

She grinned. "Aren't you going to ask on bended knee?"

He sighed. "Come on, Diane. You don't know what I've been through just to get all this stuff..."

She wrapped her arms around her neck. "Actually, I think I do know."

"Does that mean..."

She nodded. "Yes, Sam. I will marry you."

He spun her around, lifting her off the ground. "Oh, sorry. I just got carried away..."

"It's okay, Sam. You do love me. You do!"

He looked at her, never more serious in his life. "I do."

"you'd better get used to saying those words, buster, because in June I fully expect to hear them once more..."Diane smiled.

"What?"

She laughed. "Never mind. Oh...you're so dirty..."

Then an evil grin spread across his face. "Seems to me I've gotten you all dirty too. You need a bath, I need a bath...what say we save on your water bill and we..."

"Say no more, Malone."

So with her right hand, she let him to her bathroom, where, dirt or no dirt, they both enjoyed the best bath of their lives.

And the best part- Sam knew that even though he had to say goodbye to his past, the best years of his life were right around the corner.

The end

**A/N: I hadn't really intended to continue this...I have been doing a lot of thinking about my Cheers stories. There are some truly terrific authors on this board now, and to say their works are intimidating would kind of be an understatement. But I thought about it, and decided I just couldn't leave this story like I had. I hope you enjoy, and thanks for reading.**


End file.
